


Can't Stop

by shinykarissa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Masturbation, Other, Smut, i just..... love him so much, kinda angsty, kinda spoilery not really, references to day 6 of saeran's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinykarissa/pseuds/shinykarissa
Summary: "She... She kissed me," he thought to himself, "why would she do something like that?"Saeran put his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath that had been lost due to the sudden influx of confusing feelings.





	Can't Stop

Saeran ran away as soon as you had kissed him. He was confused, frustrated, and hot. He got back to his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against the back of it for a moment while he caught his breath. 

"She... She kissed me," he thought to himself, "why would she do something like that?" 

Saeran put his face in his hands, trying to catch his breath that had been lost due to the sudden influx of confusing feelings. 

"If... If she kissed me that means... She... No, there's no way she could ever." 

Saeran walked to his bed, flopping himself onto his back to stare at the ceiling. 

"I thought you only kiss people if you like them... So why would she kiss me?" 

Saeran raised a hand to his lips, gently running the pads of his fingers over them. He remembered how soft they were, how good they felt against his for that short moment. 

"She.. She might like me, right? She's been really nice to me..." Saeran bit his lip, trying to make sense of all of this, "I want to kiss her again." 

He stared at the hand hovering over his face. He thought more and more about kissing you again as he kissed his fingers, pretending they were your lips. 

"She felt so soft and warm. I've never felt anything like that before... I really, really want to kiss her again..." Saeran thought to himself, closing his eyes to imagine you before him. "I wonder if she'll ever kiss me again." 

He thought about you on top of him, pressing your lips against his repeatedly. Your lips moving against his slowly as you held him close to you. You'd open your mouth, running your tongue against his lips as he opened his as well.  
Saeran whimpered against his fingers, still caressing his own lips as these thoughts invaded his mind. 

"Oh, I can't. I can't have thoughts like these... She'll be so mad at me if I think about her like this." 

He felt his body burning, something was boiling inside him and was begging to come out. 

"I bet she'd... She'd be so gentle with me." Saeran continued his thoughts, unable to stop himself from thinking about you. "Maybe she'd... Even... Touch me..." 

Saeran immediately felt a familiar tingle in his abdomen, the bulge forming in his pants becoming quite obvious. He brought his hands to the hem of his shirt, sneaking one of them up to touch his nipple. He rubbed against it gently and slowly. He thought about you touching him, how soft your hands would feel against his sensitive body that yearns for love and acceptance. How you'd kiss him while you play with his nipples. Hoping that you would accept him as thin and frail as he was and that you wouldn't be disgusted by his body. He turned his head into his pillow as he whimpered, the thoughts clouding his head becoming too difficult to handle. 

"I wonder if she'd ever want to be with me," Saeran's free hand began to roam below, stopping just before getting to the bulge in his pants, "To touch me here..." 

He undid his belt, pulling the zipper down as his cock throbbed against his boxers. He refused to look at himself, too ashamed of the actions that he was both thinking about and doing. He was leaking, pre-cum was smeared along his boxers as he removed his cock from them. Biting his lip, he gripped onto his member, slowly stroking from base to tip. He moaned into his pillow, continuing the thoughts of you on top of him. You'd stroke him slowly, making sure he felt every single nerve send jolts of pleasure through him. You'd kiss him, telling him how special he was; how much he was loved. He rubbed the thumb against his tip, spreading the pre-cum around the head of his cock as he began his descent back down to the base. He sped up a bit, bringing his other hand back to his nipples to play with them as he stroked his cock. 

"She'd make me feel so good," Saeran felt a tear leave his eye, "she's so... kind and amazing." 

He continued stroking as he gasped into his pillow, feeling his climax coming soon. Speeding up even more, he thought about how you'd praise him. How you would tell him that he was the only one for you, how strong he was. You would hold him close to you, repeatedly telling him how much you loved him as you continued stroking him. 

"Oh, I'm so close, I-"

He lost his train of thought as his orgasm enveloped him, body shivering and trembling as it released the pent up energy within him. Pressing his face into a pillow he let out a choked sob as his cock spurted ropes of milky white onto his hand and blanket. He bit his lip again as he came down from his high, his breathing shaky. He laid there on the bed for a moment before finally looking down at himself and realizing what a mess he had made. 

"I can't keep having thoughts like these or else I'll go even more crazy than I already am," Saeran thought to himself as he grabbed some tissues to wipe himself, "I... She'd never like someone like me." 

"I really... Really like her," Saeran sighed, "I... I hope for once I can have something that makes me happy." 

He went back to the intelligence room, trying to begin working again after having such an afternoon. Feeling his phone ring, he checked it. 

It was you. 

"Maybe I'll... Keep trying. I'm not giving up yet." He smiled to himself and picked up the phone, answering your call and hoping for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> wow so uh i cranked this out in about an hour lmao. i also didn't read it over nor do i really understand how semi colons work so uh yeah. i haven't written in well over a year but i just spent the last day playing saeran's route and WOW DO I LOVE HIM. i played for 10 hours straight to beat his route. i just,... lov ehim so much and i want him to be happy!!!!  
> but uh yeah i'm kinda rusty to say the least but i hope this was okay!!! and i hope at least one person out there likes it!!!! thank you for reading!


End file.
